


Exam Room Five

by casness



Series: Hospital Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Derek Hale asks nurse Stiles Stilinski-Hale to meet him in examination room Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Room Five

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea (read plot bunny) that turned into a very nice dream that turned into this. I think this fits into the medical kink or roleplay square of my Kink Bingo. Beta’d by the amazing ladyknightanka. All other mistakes are my own.

“Nurse Stilinkski-Hale, please report to exam room five,” announced a male voice through the hospital’s speaker system.

“Exam room five?” Stiles whispered, trying to figure out why he was called there. He rarely went to the clinic unless a former patient ended up coming in there.

Stiles waved bye to the other two nurses he was sitting with and headed out of the cafeteria. Before he could exit, Stiles felt his arm being grabbed and turned around to find Dr. Martin.

“Everything okay?” asked Stiles, hoping that she wouldn’t make him accompany her to surgery. The first and last time that he helped in neurosurgery, he almost threw up on her shoes.

“Of course,” she answered, flipping her hair. “Tell your husband, he did good job on the surgery today.” She cocked her head and smiled, before releasing his arm and walking away.

“...Right. Will do,” said Stiles, confused over what just happened. He glanced at her, then shook his head and continued out toward the elevators.

It took him ten minutes to get to the exam room. Stiles would have been suspicious, but the person that stopped him was Isaac Lahey, the new resident who needed advice on how to deal with a difficult patient. Stiles ended up talking to the patient, getting the information that Isaac needed to update the chart.

He sighed as he opened the door and saw a clean and empty exam room. "Really? No one here?" he asked aloud. "I just hope that this isn't another joke!” he shouted, as he sat down on the examination table. The last time he was called into an exam room was on his birthday, when Scott asked a nurse to call him to one and surprised him.

Stiles didn’t have to wait long; a few minutes after he sat down, the door opened and Dr. Hale walked in, carrying a chart. “Mr. Stilinski, you’re back,” said Derek, glancing up from the chart with a smirk on his face. “It says here that you’re having some…problems.”

“Stilinski-Hale. I took my husband’s last name,” said Stiles. He smirked back at the doctor, leaning back onto the table. “Why don’t you put that file down? I can tell you all about my…problems.” _Problems?_ thought Stiles, _that’s the best that he could come up with?_ He waved the doctor over with one hand.

Derek smiled and threw the file onto the counter, before walking closer to Stiles. He sat down in a chair next to the examination table and rolled in front of Stiles. “What kind of problems are you having, Mr. Stilinski-Hale?”

“Dr. Hale, I just can’t stop thinking you ever since I saw you a month ago. It’s been causing me problems,” said Stiles, getting into character. He sat up and wet his lips.

Derek cleared his throat and adjusted himself. “Mr. Stilinski-”

“Call me Stiles,” interrupted Stiles. He took Derek’s hand and caressed it. “I’ve been having some issues…”

Derek stood up and grabbed Stiles by the back of his head. “Issues?” he whispered, before kissing him passionately. He smiled as Stiles let him take control, leaning toward him and wrapping his arms around him.

“Derek,” moaned Stiles, tilting his head when Derek started to kiss his neck.

“Hmm.” Derek continued to kiss Stiles’ neck, then bite and suck on a spot between Stiles’ shoulder and neck. It was Derek’s favorite spot to mark Stiles as his. He tugged Stiles’ scrub top off. He frowned at Stiles for having a shirt underneath and tugged that off as well.

Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair and moaned loudly as Derek bit the other side of his neck. “Love you,” he moaned when Derek stopped and started to take off his own scrub top.

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. “Get up, turn, and lean against the table,” he said, stepping back. He took out a small tube of lube and a condom. He watched as Stiles took off his scrubs, pants and underwear, sliding them down to his feet. Derek unzipped his jeans and slid them and his underwear down. “I have to check on a patient in thirty minutes, so we have to be quick,” he said, as he coated his fingers in lube.

He slid one finger in and kissed the back of Stiles’ neck, as he felt that he was still loose from their time this morning. With one hand, he reached around and grasped Stiles’ cock. Hearing Stiles moan and grow harder, Derek started to alternate between stroking and fingering him.

“I’m still loose,” voiced Stiles, leaning his head back against Derek’s shoulder.

“I know.” Derek released Stiles’ cock and kissed Stiles briefly. He took out his finger and gently inserted two.

Stiles moaned loudly and grasped tighter as Derek’s fingers started to thrust in and out of him. After a couple of minutes, Derek stopped and Stiles moaned again at the loss of Derek’s fingers. He heard a condom wrapper opening and shifted his feet in anticipation. Derek lightly spanked him for moving and put one hand on his back as he started to enter Stiles. When he was fully in, he stopped and waited for Stiles to adjust, breathing heavily.

“Move!” Stiles shouted. His grip on the table loosened as Derek started to move. He leaned forward on the table and reached down to grasp his cock, but Derek batted his hand away and grasped it himself. He timed his strokes with his thrusts and Stiles groaned with pleasure.

When Derek felt that he was close to coming, he slowed down his thrusts and stroked Stiles’ cock faster. He smiled as Stiles whimpered with pleasure and shouted out as he came, spraying the examination table. Derek let go of Stiles cock and, with both hands, held Stiles by the waist as he started to move again. He came with a groan, leaning on Stiles. He kissed Stiles’ back as he pulled out.

When he felt Stiles wince, Derek quickly turned him over and looked at his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, checking Stiles’ pupils and putting a finger on his neck to check his pulse.

Stiles batted his hand away. “Stop it. It was just a bit rough,” he said, before leaning forward and kissing Derek. “Don’t you dare get that come-stained hand anywhere near my hair.” He eyed Derek’s hand, which was raised close to his head.

Derek leaned out of the kiss and took off the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the hazard trash. He put his clothing back on before grabbing a couple of napkins and wiping his hands. Looking back at Stiles, still naked with his pants and underwear around his ankles, he smiled again, walked forward and kissed him passionately. He knelt and licked off the come on Stiles’ hip, leaving a faint bite mark and hickey behind. Then he looked at Stiles, before enveloping his cock in his mouth.

Stiles groaned as Derek started to lick off the come on his cock and suck him. Before he could get hard again, Derek stopped and helped Stiles dress. Stiles whispered, “Thank you,” as he put on his shirt and scrub top. He watched as Derek sat on the chair, then glanced at the come covering the examination table. “What are we going to do with that?” he asked, walking closer to Derek and sliding his hands around Derek’s shoulders.

“Scott owes us one, doesn’t he?” answered Derek with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and hugged him.

“This! This was all revenge for that one time he interrupted us, wasn’t it?” shouted Stiles.

Derek let go of Stiles and stood up from the chair. He kissed him on the forehead. “Just remind him of when we had to clean up after him and Allison. I have to go. Dinner at six?” he asked, briefly hugging Stiles, before walking out of the examination room.

“Yeah, dinner at six,” whispered Stiles, shaking his head. Derek’s revenge always ended up pleasurable for the both of them. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Scott to meet him in the examination room. Better to wait for Scott to show up than have someone else discover the mess while he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where the characters of Teen Wolf work in a hospital. Derek is a doctor and Stiles is a nurse. They’re also married. Anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
